The proposed pilot study prospectively measures the effects of the addition of a cognitive-behavioral skill-building component called Positive Adolescent Life Skills (PALS- Hall, Richardson, Spears, & Grinstead (In Press) to an existing intervention for urban, minority adolescent children of parents impaired by substance abuse and other mental health problems. The acquisition of skills that improve communication and enhance the social network of teens should reduce the propensity for health risk behavior including alcohol and other drug use (Resnick et al., 1997). Based on previous descriptive and causal comparative pilot work with the existing intervention, called Teen Club, females who had participated in weekly group meetings and intensive case management reported an enhanced ability to connect with positive resources (Tuttle, Bidwell-Cerone, Campbell- Heider, Richeson, & Collins, 2000). Five years after enrollment in the program they reported more workforce participation, greater degrees of school completion, and less depression. They did report drinking alcohol more frequently. The present study prospectively compares Teen Club alone with Teen Club plus PALS for both male and female adolescents. Forty-eight teens (12-16 years old) identified by their primary care providers will be randomly assigned to Teen Club or Teen Club plus PALS. Boys and girls will meet separately in one of the two conditions for 30 weeks. Scores on the Problem-Oriented Screening Instrument for Teenagers (POSIT) and responses to the substance abuse items from the Youth Risk Behavior Survey will be used to measure Substance Abuse. POSIT subscale scores for Physical Health, Mental health, Family Relationships, Peer Relationships; Behavior/ Delinquency will also be measured at baseline, completion of the program, and then every six months for a total of one and one half years. Between group differences in the sub-scale scores will be analyzed using ANOVA. Generalized estimating equation will be used to look at change over time. Treatment by gender interactions will be analyzed and effect sizes calculated. Qualitative data analysis, including concept mapping will be used to evaluate the cultural relevance and pragmatic aspects of the interventions.